


"We’re meant for each other."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "We’re meant for each other."





	"We’re meant for each other."

The tattoo had been there going on a decade. Sometimes he forgot it was there. Sometimes it wasn’t until he was looking at himself in the mirror to brush his teeth or before he got in the shower that he would see the name inked on his neck. He honestly sometimes didn’t remember he had her name there. But you did. You always remembered, because you always saw it. When you hugged him, when you kissed him, when you laid in his arms. When you took pictures of him. When he hovered above your body as he made love to you. You always saw her name staring at you, claiming ownership over your man even when she wasn’t around. And so that’s how the argument had started.

“Who was Jen?”

His eyes had snapped away from the TV as he heard your voice. He looked down at you to see you staring up at him, or more specifically, his neck.

“She uh, she was a girl I used to be with. You know that.”

“I know but who was she to you. How important was she?”

The question took him aback.

“She was my girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend or your Old Lady.”

He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.

“She was my Old Lady.”

You nodded and then looked away from him, your eyes settling on the TV.

“I’m your Old Lady now.”

It was a statement. A statement he already knew and was in fact overjoyed with.

“Yes, you are baby.”

He gave a smile and went to kiss your lips but you pulled back, his mouth catching your cheek.

“So then why do you still have her name?”  

He sighed and pulled his arm from around you, knowing that he wasn’t going to get out of this talk like he had so many times in the past.

“I’ve just never gotten it taken off or covered up. I don’t mean anything by keeping it, I don’t mean to disrespect you or hurt your feelings, it’s just…It’s a part of my life. She was a part of my life. That’s what tattoos are. They commemorate certain times in your life. They show your history. She was a part of mine, just like you are now.”

You nodded solemnly and he could tell there was something you wanted to say, you just hadn’t.

“But then why,” You stopped halfway, pulling away from him entirely and sitting up, a sigh falling from your lips.

“I don’t want to be selfish but then why haven’t you gotten mine? I mean I don’t want it to seem like I’m pressuring you, I only want you to get tattoos that you want but why is hers there and not mine? I’ve been through a lot with you. I’ve stood by you through everything. I have your crow and all you have is the name of another woman slapped across your neck. You can’t even hide it. No matter what you wear, it’s always there. You always have her on display. Not me. Never me.”

He could hear the hurt in your voice as you spoke and it pulled on his heart. He hated to hear you unhappy, especially when he knew it was because of him. He reached for you but you pulled away, standing up and going to the bedroom, closing the door behind you. He stood and followed you, not planning on letting you stay upset and hurt over something he never meant to happen. He grabbed the knob and found it open, turning it and going into the room to find you sitting on the bed with your head in your hands. Kneeling in front of you, he grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands away from your face so he could look at you.

“Look, I’ll get it covered up if you want me to. I never realized that it bothered you that much. I don’t ever want you feeling like you’re in a competition with her because you’re not. You’re my girl now. You’re the one I’m with.”

“I know. I just hate seeing her there. Do you…do you still love her?”

H blew out a breath and looked down, trying to think of how to phrase his answer.

“I used to. I love everyone that’s been in my life and has loved me. But I’m not in love with her. I’m in love with you. You’re the only woman I love.”

You relented with a nod and he pulled you to stand, his forehead against yours.

“It’s all you baby. No one is more important than you. Help me find a nice coverup and I’ll get Happy to wipe it out as soon as possible. I promise.”

You looked up at him feeling somewhat guilty but he kissed it away, looking down at you with love.

“She’s in the past. You; you’re my present and my future. And you’re a hell of a lot better of an Old Lady, I’ll tell you that.”

You laughed tearfully and he smiled too, bringing your face up to look him in the eyes.

“It’s just you and me babe.  ** _We’re meant for each other_**.”

You smiled softly with a nod and he grabbed your hand to pull you back to the living room with a wink.

“Let’s go find something to cover this shit up. And find a new place for your name.”


End file.
